battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:P.A.N.Z.E.R./@comment-17969412-20160711064146
Tunis A full army group from the CCCP finally landed on Tunis, several days after they landed in Europe to prepare for an Axis operation. Morale is still high within the group, even as they traveled for several days. Protection was reasonable. Overall, they had nothing to worry about. The same wasn't true for Nazarov Derski. He longed to be back in the motherland, in an area that wasn't controlled by neo-fascists. The North-African desert wasn't much comfort for him anyways - he has always preferred the cold. During the journey, he has grown to hate his general, a brutal hardliner who believed in brutality and savageness. By the same token, he was starting to hate almost every commander in the Proletariat Guard. His army group would encamp in the outskirts of the city, before going off towards Morroco... ---- 2 days later Alarms blare openly into the night. Personal from all over the base immediately started to initiate an emergency procedure and re-equipment procedure. Hundreds of red-uniformed comrades started patrol duties. Thousands more stood on alert for an attack. It turns out that there was a minor security breach in the base; a local defector had been spying on the encampment from the last day in order to send intelligence towards the Coalition. He was quickly caught - and his family was found and captured in Tunis as well. The MDzB Political Commissar dismissed the alarm, and they all went back to their original posts...except for a few people. Nazarov, as well as 2 squads of riflemen huddled around the captured spy and his family. The Commissar brandished his pistol to point to the perpetrator. "Reveal who you are, or you and your family will be shot like the dog that you are," said the Commissar in a coarse voice. "Cäsar Weiss, AIF personal." "German traitor? Imperial swine, ehh?" "Shut up, you communist piece of fil-" The Commissar cocked his revolver. That immediately quieted the German-born defector. "Tell me...what have you found. Or else." "You...won't...know...anything," spat the German defector. A shot pierced the night. The spy fell over, dead. 3 more shots quickly followed, although it was revealed that the Commissar didn't aim to kill the rest of the defector's family - only to bring them as much pain and suffering as possible. "Nazarov," said the Commissar, "finish these rats." He tossed his gun towards Nazarov. "Sir, they are already bleeding!" "Then maybe you will help them bleed quicker!" The Commissar, along with the other personal, laughed as they walked on and left Nazarov to end the 3 suffering souls on the ground. He didn't have the willpower to support such senseless slaughter. "I am sorry that I must obey the laws of these savages," whispered Nazarov, "People like them would always believe that more blood split would always be the key to victory. But they are wrong. When my 'comrades' don't understand the bare essence of peace...I worry for this wor-" "NAZAROV! I AM NOT HEARING GUNSHOTS!" "I am so sorry. I don't mean to cause you harm. I will end your suffering as quick as possible." 3 more shots pierced the night, and all stood still. Nazarov grabbed his notebook, and tallied 3 marks in red ink. He preformed 3 christian prayers, before the commissar yelled his name again. ---- 5 days later The army group has made it to the Morrocan front, and reinforced the position, waiting for the offensive to begin. Millions of the red-uniformed comrades brace the worse as the AIF take over much of Morroco. Nazarov, as well as hundreds of other Morozov pilots, patrolled the skies as they waited for AIF contacts to pop up. He only hoped that his hands will not have to get bloodied... OOC: This is assuming that the Morrocan invasion actually happens